


Oh No...

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe- Pokemon, Anakin is so sweet, Birthday Wishes, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Obi-Wan always wanted to be the Pokémon Trainer his master was. He didn't have an Onix that won every gym battle. He didn't do the Island Challenge and receive a Z-Ring. He was never the very best just like no one ever was. So on his birthday, Obi-Wan makes a wish to be the very best, and doesn't get what he expected when he wakes up in the morning.





	

"Onix, come on out!" Trainer/Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn called. Obi-Wan, holding his fainted Caterpie, watched as his master engaged in battle with his strong Onix. Qui-Gon's opponent, Darth Maul, called out for his Pokémon. "Arceus, I choose you!" The crowd started to whisper. "He can't possibly win. Arceus created all." Obi-Wan heard someone in the crowd say. But he knew Qui wasn't afraid. Not when his Onix was at his side. "Arceus, use Hyper Beam!" Darth Maul commanded. Arceus fired at the Onix. Qui-Gon did nothing. He didn't say for Onix to dodge, attack, or defend itself. Onix collapsed. "What is he doing?" The same person from the crowd yelled. Maul snickered. There was no way he could lose. Qui smiled. His Onix got up, to everyone's surprise (excluding Obi-Wan) and blasted Arceus out of sight! "Arceus is unable to battle, Qui-Gon and his Onix won the battle!" Announcer Lestrange exclaimed. Now, Maul stopped snickering. He could not believe his eyes. His Arceus. Creator of all. Mythical Pokémon. Blasted away by an Onix. This was not happening. The crowd was thinking the same. Qui-Gon just took his badge from the shocked gym leader and left with his padawan.


End file.
